A witch no more
by Motown Scrapper
Summary: After a witch ages out and no longer has her magic she still has a life. These are a series of short stories about life after that happens. Some will be funny, some will be sad, some will give hope. I'm starting with the girls of the 555th girls from other units could show up later.
1. Chapter 1 Lost

**Lost**

Patrolman Charles Stanford of the Michigan State Police slowed down when he saw the pink Volkswagen Beetle at the side of the road. He pulled behind the parked car to see what was up. You did not see many pink cars in this part of the Upper Peninsula nor did you see many Volkswagen Beetles either so to see a pink Volkswagen Beetle was really rare. He got out of his car noting that the driver looked like a young girl probably just got her license. She rolled down her window as he walked up.

"Something wrong miss?" He asked her.

"I'm lost." Tracie said in a low voice blushing deeply.

Patrolman Stanford looked at the small girl in the drivers seat it was pulled all the way forward and her feet still barely reached the pedals she could barely see above the steering wheel.

"Can I have your license and registration please." He asked her.

Tracie pulled the requested documents out of her purse and handed them to him. He took them and looked at the papers and was stunned the birth date given was June 23 1940! She was twenty-two years old! He looked carefully at the picture, and then at her, then he checked the height and weight, 4' 7" 84 pounds. Tracie was watching him and gave a little smile.

"Yeah a lot of people are surprised how old I am." She said, "It's been that way all my life. Don't feel bad I'm used to it."

He looked at the registration and saw the car was in her name. That explained the pink color, but not the VFW sticker in the rear window.

"How long have you had this car, Miss Osborn?" He asked her.

"Four years" She replied." I bought it new in 1958."

Charles looked at her stunned She would have been eighteen when she bought it.

"Well young lady could you tell me where an eighteen year old girl would get the money to buy a new car?" He asked.

"Well when you have been a strike witch thirteen years you can collect a lot of money." She told him.

"You were a witch thirteen years?" Charles asked in shock.

"Actually sixteen and a strike witch for fifteen." Tracie replied. "I was not quite four when I first bonded with my familiar and five when I first left on the CRNS Calypso with the rest of the Five Hundred and Fifty Fifth Joint Fighter Wing."

"You were with the 555th?" Charles asked stunned. "You were one of the 'Angels of the North Sea'! You guys saved my brother at least twice."

Tracie blushed deeply.

"I didn't do much." Tracie replied. "I did mostly recon."

"Why was that?" Charles asked.

"I had two powers, one was Map Memory all I had to do was look at a map once and I could find my way anywhere on that map no matter what the conditions were. I also had what was called 'Savior Magic' if I operated a low power my magic could recover as fast as it was used so I could fly for an unlimited distance," Tracie told him, then looked down blushing. "Then I aged out and lost my powers. Now I can't even find my way with a map."

Tracie looked down sadly.

"Where are you trying to get to?" Charles asked her.

"I was trying to get to the new VFW Hall." She told him as she handed him the letter she had.

He took the later looked at it then at her driver's license

"I'll be right back." He told her as he walked back to his car with her papers.

Tracie started to get nervous after he sat in his car with her documentation for a long time writing something. Finally he got out of his car carrying a bunch of papers.

"Well Miss Osborn this should help you." He told her as he handed the papers to her. "These are directions to the Hall."

"Please call me Tracie" was her reply as she took them from him

"Okay Call me Chuck" He replied. "Now these two top pages show how to get there from here and the other pages show you how to get home. Any questions?"

Tracie looked over the papers for a minute.

"You forgot something Chuck." She said as she handed him back the papers with a pen. "You forgot to put your phone number."

She looked up at him with a sweet smile.

"Just in case you get lost, eh" He replied with a wink before writing his phone number on the last page.

While he was writing his phone number on the back page Tracie had taken another piece of paper and wrote her number on it. When Chuck handed her the travel direction papers after putting his number on it she handed him the paper with her number on it.

"Who know this might come in handy day." She told him with a wink.

"It just might." He said as he winked back. "Now you be careful you hear."

""I will be." Tracie replied as she started up the VW and put it in gear. "I'll call you when I get there to let you know I made it okay."

Tracie let out the clutch and drove off. Chuck watched as the pink Bug drove away. Some how he knew that there would be more. He smiled as he went back to his patrol car.


	2. Chapter 2 Not Anymore

Not anymore

Doctor Bernice Pierce looked around at her class She was a practicing Doctor of Osteopathy in addition to teaching part time. She felt that she had to do more than just treat the sick and injured, she also wanted to teach others to do the same. Her eyes focused on a heavyset redhead. The young woman was twenty-five making her a couple years older than her classmates but she seemed to be much more mature and acted like she had seen a lot more than she let on. She did not know a lot of her but she's heard that Wendy had married her childhood sweetheart and had a son. But Wendy had an incredible amount of knowledge about anatomy far more than other non-doctors indeed it seems she knew more than a lot of doctors. But right now it looked like her mind was not on the class but was someplace else. Doctor pierce had the tendency to respond to a student who was not paying attention to with out warning ask her a question related to the lesson at hand. This was the case now.

"Mrs. Cummings do you think you could set this fracture with out surgery." She asked.

Wendy had let her mind wander a bit because this was all stuff she had self-taught herself a long time ago and when she answered the question that is what she was thinking.

"Not any more." She answered.

Doctor pierce was surprised by Wendy's strange response.

"Could you explain your answer please?" Doctor pierce replied, "It seems a little strange."

Now Wendy had her mind fully on the class, as she blushed a bit.

"I used to be a witch I aged out about five years ago before that I was a healing witch back then I could pull the arm out using my magic to relieve the pain as I pulled it out I could feel the bones when they were in the right place then I used my magic to heal the break. I started to study anatomy when I was five so I could set the bones properly." Wendy told them

Doctor Pierce was more than a little surprised by Wendy's answer. She looked at the heavy-set woman; she did not look like a witch.

""Where were you a witch?" she asked

"I was a witch with the 555th Joint Fighter Wing I was one of the founding witches I was the second girl to join." Wendy told her. "I was also their senior healing witch."

"I know a bit about the 555th." Doctor Pierce responded. "I don't remember a witch named Cummings."

Wendy rolled her eyes a bit.

"Well at the time there was not." Wendy replied "I'm married now, my maiden name is O' Brian."

Doctor Pierce face palmed she had forgotten that and realized that the 555th started out with two healing witches both with last names of O' Brian and that they were cousins. The press had made a big deal about that because of the fact they were cousins and also because of their extreme youth. She blushed deeply.

"Sorry I forgot you are married now." She apologized. "But you don't look like a strike witch"

"Yeah,' Wendy said with a chuckle. "Mary and I both get a lot of that because everybody thinks of strike witches as being slim and we are chubby and always have been."

By this time Doctor Pierce was blushing beet red.

"So to clarify my answer. I can't set that bone with-out surgery anymore because I don't have magic anymore." Wendy said. "I used to be one of the best healing witches out there…now I'm going to learn to be the best Doctor of Osteopathic Medicine I can be."

"Thank you Wendy." Doctor Pierce said before returning to her lesson.


	3. The Phone Call

**The Phone Call**

The nameplate on the desk read 'Brigadier Cynthia Jablonski ', the phone on the desk next to it was ringing. A hand picks up the receiver.

"General Jablonski"

"Oh Cindy! Thank god you're okay I was worried about you." A somewhat nervous female voice on the other end responded.

"Mom I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" came the reply.

"Well your wasps…Well…" Sandra started to answer.

"Are they okay?" Cindy broke in.

"They're fine. It's just when I heard Meggie cry out…"Sandra said when she was interrupted again.

Did they hurt her?" Cindy asked with some concern in her voice.

"No she's fine. But you know how she likes to wear those really tight T-shirts?" Sandra stated.

"Yeah they are way too tight. You can see her fucking nipples and she's starting to show signs of puberty." Cindy said with some annoyance.

"Well I think she is going to have to get new tops now. Your wasps have bonded with her. I heard her cry out and she was kneeling on the floor and I could see her new tail and antenna and a bulge under her shirt." Sandra told her.

"Ow! That must have hurt!" Cindy said as she winced.

"Yeah once I ripped the shirt off she was better." Sandra assured her. "Yeah Wilson came in after that saw her and turned about six shades of red."

Cindy giggled.

"I can imagine Poppy was always such a prude." Cindy laughed. "He was used to seeing our legs but when somebody came-out with out their top…Tanisha used to love to tease him by doing that. Megan used to really get pissed off about her doing that too."

"Well I gave her some of your old tops to wear until she has her own made." Sandra told her. "It's a good thing we saved them."

"Well I'm not surprised they bonded with her she been taking care of them since she was little." Cindy observed. "Wait until I tell Megan that her namesake is now a witch…I just hope she doesn't start to use the foul language."

Cindy laughed.

"I'll have to fly up there now." She declared. "Call Darla and let her know my wasps have found a new witch."

Cindy hung-up the phone and smiled She was glad to see her wasps had found a new witch and the girl named after her old commander would make a fine witch. So the wasp nest would stay in the family now it was bonded with her half sister. And now she would pass her strikers of to somebody else her career as a witch was officially over now and the torch had been passed on. Now she had to get back to work…Cindy might not be a witch anymore…but she was still a general and there was a lot for her to do.

 **Okay this is a short one but I have been dealing with Writers block and this one has been sitting in my head for a while so I pulled it out wrote it and here it is.**


End file.
